


These Unusual Feelings | Tododeku | 2 OTPs/Headcanons |

by Ev_May



Series: These Unusual Feelings [1]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, Tododeku - Fandom, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crushes, Crushing Deku, Crushing Midoriya, Crushing Todoroki, Cute, Fluff, MHA OTP, Romance, Tododeku fluff, Todoroki Shoto & Midoriya as Students, UA, UA High School, bnha otp, otp, tododeku - Freeform, tododeku otp, wholsesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: Deku is kept awake by the realisation that he has feeling for his classmate: Shoto Todoroki.Todorkoi reminisces on how his crush on Izuku Midoriya (Deku) came to be.Two OTPs on how Todoroki and Deku realise they have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, deku/todoroki, tododeku
Series: These Unusual Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977931
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	These Unusual Feelings | Tododeku | 2 OTPs/Headcanons |

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Tododeku: These Unusual Feelings-  
Deku  
Deku lay awake in his bed, thinking of the previous day's events during training. He and Todoroki had been paired together. It had all started off as a usual training session. They were fighting Bakugou and Mina when one of Mina’s acid shots came flying towards Deku. He’d felt a strong arm grab him and pull him to the side. A pair of crystal blue and brown eyes had stared at him.  
“Midoriya? Are you ok?” Todoroki had asked. 

“Why am I even thinking about this?” Deku asked himself, pulling the doona closer to him. But he knew why. He knew what he felt when Todoroki pulled him to the side and prevented him from getting burned by Ashido’s acid. He just wished his stomach didn’t flip when Todoroki touched him. He just wished he hadn’t blushed so hard. He just wished that he hadn’t spent the last day just thinking about his classmate.  
“You’re just friends, Izuku,” Deku told himself, “nothing more, Todoroki was just helping you.” Even though he closed his eyes and tried to sleep his mind was wide awake, full of burning questions. Deku felt like he was split in half. One side only wanting to think of Todoroki and the other begging himself to go to sleep.  
“Is it normal to feel something like this for another boy?” “Do you think it meant something?” “It doesn’t matter, you’ll see Todoroki tomorrow so go to sleep.” “What if these feelings ruin our friendship?”  
After many tedious, waking moments of contemplating his sudden feelings for Todoroki, Deku finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Only to awake to the thought of a pair of crystal blue and brown eyes. 

Tododeku: These Unusual Feelings-  
Todoroki 

Todoroki watched as Midoriya muttered to himself and wrote his journal. He found it cute, how Midoriya was so engaged in his book, how he was so intrigued by every student and hero's quirk. What kind of life had Midoriya led before he came to UA? What was it that made Bakugou so angry at him all the time? Was there something Todoroki didn’t know? If so he wanted to know dearly. He wanted to be close to Midoriya, closer than they were already, closer than friends.  
Todoroki replayed his match against Midoriya in the sports festival over and over again.  
“It’s your power Todoroki!” Midoriya had shouted, not only igniting a fire in Todoroki’s mind making him aware that he was not his father, but also igniting a fire in his heart. Since then Todoroki had spent endless days thinking only of Izuku Midoriya. Of his green hair, of his want to always help people, of his quirk which was so similar to All Might's, and of course of his warm, soft smile. 

How his heart had skipped a beat when Midoriya sent his location to him without any other information. The endless possibilities of what it could mean had dragged him away from helping his father and led him astray to find Midoriya and Iida fighting the Hero Killer: Stain. Without hesitation Todoroki instantly engaged in battle. Only a day later had he realised that he did that not to fight Stain to abolish him or to protect Iida but to protect Midoriya, the green-haired boy who would stop at nothing to protect others, the boy for whom he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series: These Unusual Feelings, which is a collection of BNHA/MHA fluff OTPs/Headcanons of ships. If you wish to stay notified, please subscribe. If you have any ship suggestions, please comment them down below.  
> If you have any feedback (positive and/or negative) please comment them down below as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions for people to enjoy.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
